castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Be Monsters
Tap on the cave in the top left corner of your map (displayed in the picture on the right side) to enter the Here Be Monsters challenge. The goal of Here Be Monsters (a.k.a. Monster Siege or HBM) is to defeat five increasingly difficult waves of attackers. You need to kill all the attackers. If an attacker gets stuck trying to destroy a wall or building out of reach of your attack, and fails to destroy the object (so the attacker never moves) and then the timer expires, you lose. At the last wave of each skill level, a boss hero that looks like a dinosaur joins the raid against you. Beware, the boss at each level is much tougher than a hero of the same level. It has a ton of hit points, a fiercely strong melee attack, and an AoE special proc that hits all troops, heroes, buildings, and walls around it. You get one chance every three hours to attempt Here Be Monsters, and you can store up to 4 chances. Here Be Monsters can be accessed by clicking the blue portal in the upper left hand corner of your base map. Troops, bombs, heroes, and buildings do not regenerate between waves. And the hero revive talent only works just once for the entire level, not once per wave. So if your hero uses his revive talent in wave 1, it is no longer available for waves 2-5. If you overbuild your army camps, troops do rebuild while the level is running, but do not become available during the level, only after it is over. Whatever troops you had when you started wave 1 will be all you have until all five waves are complete. When the level is over, bombs that went off need to be rebuilt, troops that were killed need to be rehired, and heroes that died need to regenerate. There are ten skill levels of Here Be Monsters, labelled A-J. Each one is much tougher than the last. There are many different rewards for each wave (mana, gold, or experience), and a reward for winning the entire level (i.e. all five waves) of shards, that you only get if you win all five waves. Strategy A good base design is a good start to win at Here Be Monsters. High-level garrisoned Arrow Towers are a must for the higher levels. You will be defeated if monsters get stuck behind your walls and the time expires, consider re-configuring your walls or defenses, or open up your walls and let the monsters come in and be killed by your towers, troops, and heroes. Checkpoints The tables below show the content of each wave, as well as the reward. The Boss column shows you the boss level. Beware, the boss at each level is much tougher than a hero of the same level. The Hero column shows the level of the heroes that attack the player. The Troops column shows the type of troops. And then the Mana, Gold, and Exp columns show the reward you get for beating that wave. For rewards for beating each wave, a player can get Mana, Gold or Experience, but the player only gets one of the three. These rewards also randomly get a multiplier of 1.0, 1.5 or 2.0. They always get the shard reward for beating wave 5. If the player gets an experience reward, it is split across all heroes in the base, including garrisoned heroes and those that are blocked at a level cap. So, if the player has heroes waiting for upgrade (even in your towers), some XP will be wasted on them just like when a player raid or do a dungeon with capped heroes. A B C D E F G H I J External links * "Here Be Monsters" Event Guide